bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaishin (Spirit)
Kaishin (改心'' Reform'') is the manifested zanpakuto spirit of Hotaru Takahashi . He is an elderly man, and is usually seen giving Hotaru advice in order to grow more powerful. Despite his age, he is actually quite powerful, and is much more powerful than Hotaru currently. Hotaru frequently calls him Oldy, and despite his intimidating appearance, is a lively and cheerful man. Character Outline Kaishin has an appearance of an elderly man, with a rather broad figure and is quite tall, standing at a full 6 foot 5 inches. He has short grey hair, which is kept very neat, a moustache which is quite thick, small brown eyes, and a wrinkled face, with a rather strange chin, that is rather polygonal. He wears a very priestly and noble-like attire. This consists of a blue and white mantle, wit a large hood over the back, a dark blue priest's robe, adorned with white and cream linings. He wears a green sash, which functions to tighten the very loose outfit. He is also seen with plain dark brown shoes. He is a kind figure, who is constantly seen helping out Hotaru in order to improve his skills as a warrior in battle, as well as constantly giving him encouragement over his fears. He is also quite strict and stern when the time arrives, as he is also seen hitting him for being scared when he is annoyed. He is very stubborn, and never succumbs to Hotaru, despite his pleas. He is also very confident and bold, bordering on arrogance, as he constantly treats Hotaru as a child, and even compares him to himself as a 'fragment of a whole' although his meaning behind this is actually that Hotaru holds much potential, something Hotaru doesn't neccessarily seem to realise. He cares greatly for Hotaru, and considers him a son that he could never have. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Master Staff Specialist: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Strength: High Intellect: Zanpakutō Kaishin (改心'' Reform'') is the name of his zanpakutō, in it's sealed form, it takes the appearance of a katana, with a 'mechanical' look to it. This includes a rectangular crossguard and standard hilt. During his time as a shinigami, he had added two wires to it. These wires can clip onto his pants or sleeves, and allow him to pull back the sword if dropped, which he does do occasionally, and sometimes use as a mid-ranged weapon, although this is quite rare. However, Kaishin's variant of his zanpakuto is a large wooden staff, which is about 5 feet long. Shikai: His shikai is released with the command,' Please' (どうぞ''Douzou'') and once chanting, the blade itself changes into a liquid like state to activate the transformation. While in this liquid state, it forms itself gradually around Hotaru's hands into two metal gauntlets. These gauntlets have the appearance of rather traditional medeival gauntlets in terms of spiked armor around the palm and fingers. However, they have a central area on the back-hand, which holds a Hira-Shuriken like insignia, which can also be referred to as the Kanji for the''' Number 10''' (十''jyuu'') in japanese. Shikai Special Ability: Regarded as a Kidō type, and quite a unique ability for one as well, almost being able to be regarded as a seperate type altogether. His ability, in his own words, is the ability to "reform the malicious will of the opponent's attack into a different form", although this isn't neccessarily a proper description of the ability, it can be considered similar to the quote. The ability of Kaishin is to be able to change the State of Matter, of almost any attack that is directed towards himself. By making contact with the attack using his gauntlets, he is able to absorb the attack, convert it into another state of matter, and release it in almost any form under his control. For example, if an opponent attacks him using a water attack, which is in a liquid state, he can absorb it, convert it into something such as gas, or even a solid and redirect it either back towards them or use it to defend himself. People who had knowledge of his shikai state, and Ukitake Jushiro's shikai ability regard them as rather similar, of course the speed his ability works at, and the efficiency of the attack is lowered considerably. There are several limitations to this ability however, and it is quite easy for a skilled and analytical opponent to deduct the correct way to counter his abilities if they look at his attack pattern carefully. He cannot however absorb and convert flame and energy attacks, such as energy attacks like Cero. He can also pour his own energy into the gauntlets and utilise that instead of an opponent's energy for easy convenience. Bankai: Not yet Achieved Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Ash9876 Category:Male Category:Fanon Character Category:Fanon zanpakuto